Amies à vie, maîtresses une nuit
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Elles sont amies, l'une a dix-sept ans, vierge en attente de l'amour, l'autre en a dix-huit, expérimentée sort avec son petit ami depuis quelques mois. Une nuit elles franchiront le stade de la simple amitié... TemaHina, GaaHina, ShikaTema


Non chers lecteurs, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi Haruko votre fidèle (sadique et tarée) auteur qui vient de publier une fic en yuri. Après le yaoi, je débarque dans le monde joyeux des jeunes filles en fleurs !

Alors j'imagine que vous vous posez des questions, et je suis toute disposée à y répondre. En fait cette fic est tout simplement une dédicace à ma chère amie « Amy » qui je pense se reconnaîtra, puisque c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'en écrire une sur ce sujet. Je précise d'ailleurs que certains passages de ce one shot sont inspirés de ma vie réelle, vous ne saurez pas lesquels...

Alors voilà, bien sûr comme chacune de mes fics, nous retrouvons l'univers de Naruto et ma chère Hinata qui cette fois-ci va s'ébattre gentiment dans les bras de Temari. J'ai longuement hésité avec Tenten, parce que je voulais une fille plus âgée, donc plus expérimentée, et comme vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je hais Sakura du plus profond de mon âme, et que Ino ne fait pas partie de mes personnages préférés, je ne pouvais pas les choisir, ni l'une, ni l'autre. En plus, elles ont le même âge qu'Hinata, donc ça ne le faisait pas de toute manière.

Finalement, je me suis reportée sur Temari, parce qu'elle est plus « grande gueule », elle a un fort caractère et c'est ce que je préfère chez elle. Et puis aussi parce que mon citron per-vert chéri adore Temari, donc... Disons que Tenten sera « épargnée » pour cette fois, elle devrait s'estimer heureuse, ce n'est pas tous les personnages qui ont cette chance *_voit Tenten pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, et poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Temari qui sort un mouchoir_*.

**Amies à vie, maîtresses une nuit...**

**Résumé :** Elles sont amies, l'une a dix-sept ans, vierge en attente de l'amour, l'autre en a dix-huit, expérimentée sort avec son petit ami depuis quelques mois. Une nuit, elles franchiront le stade de la simple amitié...

**Couples :** Shika/Tema, Hina/Tema, Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, relationship, schoolfic, UA, et yuri

**Rating :** M parce que Lemon !

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je suis en train de réfléchir à une stratégie pour les avoir, Kishimoto n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau one shot. Bonne lecture !

_Haruko,_ ou_ Desiderata-girl_

Hinata venait tout juste de sortir de son cours d'anglais avec le professeur Ebisu. Quel vieux pervers rabat-joie ! Pendant toute l'heure, il n'avait pas cessé de l'assaillir de questions, tout ça pour regarder sa poitrine ! La jeune fille soupira une fois de plus, sa poitrine était vraiment trop développée, il y avait des jours où elle aurait vraiment aimé en avoir moins...

Néanmoins, elle retrouva son sourire, à quelques mètres devant elle, se trouvait la personne qu'elle avait eu le plus envie de voir durant cette ennuyeuse matinée. La brune se mit à courir en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

_ TEMARI !!!

La dénommée Temari tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir son amie lui sauter dessus et la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Hinata ! Alors, comment c'était cette matinée, demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à profiter de cet instant si rare. Hinata adorait ses moments câlins avec son amie, car elle n'y avait droit que durant la pause déjeunée.

_ Hinata... Je sais que mes seins sont moelleux, mais là, commença son aînée un peu embarrassée.

_ Hmmm, encore un tout petit peu...

La blonde soupira et laissa la jeune fille à son plaisir pendant encore une ou deux minutes, puis elle la repoussa gentiment.

_ Alors cette matinée ?

Hinata lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant son heure d'anglais, et Temari la réconforta gentiment. C'était quasiment devenu une habitude. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis un an à présent, et Temari sortait avec Shikamaru, un camarade de classe d'Hinata depuis quelques mois. La Hyûga adorait vraiment son amie, disons qu'elle était un peu son modèle, elle avait cette attitude mûre et ce regard pertinent sur la vie qui la passionnait.

Et leurs conversations n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait avec les filles de sa classe et de son âge. La No Sabaku était particulière, elle possédait un statut à part. Et personne ne pouvait véritablement la remplacer, elle était vraiment unique.

_ Au fait Hinata, ça avance avec ce gars dont tu m'as parlé, tu sais, Naruto, interrogea-t-elle tout à coup.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie.

_ Chut ! T'es folle, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre, s'affola-t-elle.

Temari retira les mains et sourit avec espièglerie.

_ Mais non banane, on est seules ici, et il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par là. Alors, ça avance, répéta-t-elle.

_ Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle dépitée. Je suis bien trop timide, à chaque fois qu'il se trouve à ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de moi, je n'ose pas prononcer un seul mot...

L'aînée secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

_ Aaaah, vraiment Hinata, fais des efforts ! Comment veux-tu sortir avec lui s'il ne sait même pas que tu existes !

Touchée en plein cœur... Oui, elle était plutôt terne comme fille, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et si les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'appel, personne ne serait capable de dire qu'elle faisait partie de sa classe. Malgré tout, elle était bien là, et elle ne cessait d'observer chaque jour, ce garçon pour qui elle avait eu le coup de foudre depuis maintenant deux ans. Blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu azur, il avait le charme d'un ange et était beau à se damner, Naruto Uzumaki.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, et c'était un peu de sa faute, car elle n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. En plus, cette année elle avait eu la chance de se trouver dans sa classe ! Une sacrée veine qu'il lui fallait exploiter, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne possédait pas assez d'assurance pour cela.

_ Si tu savais Temari, je pense à lui tout le temps... Et je me demande souvent s'il sait qu'on est dans la même classe...

_ Ça ne tient qu'à toi qu'il s'en rende compte ! Allez Hinata, du nerf, l'encouragea son amie.

_ Oui, je sais...

_ Allez viens là, lui murmura-t-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hinata reposa sa tête sur la poitrine tendre de la blonde et soupira légèrement.

_ Et Shikamaru, il n'est pas jaloux de tout ce temps que tu passes avec moi ? Il ne me parle jamais, alors...

_ Non, ça va, il ne montre pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Et puis quand on est ensemble lui et moi, on ne fait pas que parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire pervers.

_ Tu en a de la chance, soupira la jeune fille.

_ Si tu sortais avec Naruto, toi aussi tu pourrais faire des choses intéressantes, ma petite Hinata.

La jeune fille repensa à tous les fantasmes qu'elle se faisait à longueur de journée. Certains tout à fait innocents, comme se promener un après-midi main dans la main, et d'autres un peu plus obscènes, dans la chambre du garçon, par exemple...

_ Oui, j'y pense souvent, dit-elle rêveuse.

_ Petite obsédée, se moqua gentiment l'aînée. Mais au fait, si tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon, ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé non plus ?

_ Non, enfin, pas de garçons en tout cas.

À ces mots, Temari s'écarta soudainement de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux, visiblement choquée par cette découverte.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?!

_ Oui, l'été dernier sur la plage, mais c'était un pari, se défendit-elle immédiatement comme si elle venait d'avouer un crime.

_ Eh bien, ça alors, si j'avais su... Tu es moins prude que tu en as l'air ! Et alors, c'était comment ?

_ Ahem, ben, comme un baiser normal j'imagine, euh, avec la langue, avoua-t-elle rouge de gêne.

_ Ton premier baiser avec une fille, s'exclama Temari.

_ Ah, mais ce n'était pas mon premier baiser avec un garçon, donc euh, je, je pense que ça va...

Oui, après tout, un baiser avec une fille et un baiser avec un garçon, ce n'était pas la même chose. Du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Apparemment, les baisers de filles étaient plus doux. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas en juger, n'ayant aucun point de comparaison, elle se contentait de croire naïvement les dires des autres.

_ En tout cas, on peut dire que ça t'aura fait une sorte d'entraînement. Comme ça au moins, tu ne seras pas complètement inexpérimentée !

_ Peut-être, mais ça remonte à trois ou quatre mois maintenant. Et je dois dire que... Depuis que j'y ai goûté, ça me frustre un peu plus qu'avant...

Hinata attendait une réplique moqueuse de la part de son amie, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, étrangement.

_ Tu veux que je remédie à ta frustration, proposa-t-elle soudainement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Les prunelles émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur qui semblait sérieuse, apparemment ce n'était pas une blague. La Hyûga ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et c'était bien ça le plus bizarre. Normalement, elle aurait dû refuser, mais paradoxalement, l'embrasser, cela la tentait.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de son aînée, ferma les yeux et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Agréable, étrange, mais agréable. Temari posa une main caressante sur sa joue.

_ L'autre, tu l'avais embrassé avec la langue, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata comprit par cette question, qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invitation. Alors, elle s'approcha de nouveau, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes cette fois-ci et embrassa langoureusement son amie. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis elles se caressèrent jusqu'à se parcourir avidement.

Jamais elle n'avait songé échanger un tel baiser avec Temari, car elle mentirait si elle disait que l'embrasser ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais de cette façon, c'était si intense. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la respiration d'Hinata était légèrement haletante, c'était le baiser le plus long qu'elle ait jamais échangé de toute sa courte vie.

_ Ben dis donc, c'est pas mal du tout dis-moi, s'exclama joyeusement la blonde.

_ Ah, euh, me, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle très gênée par ce compliment.

La situation paraissait irréelle, ce fut la sonnerie du lycée qui fit revenir la brune sur terre. Oh non, pas déjà... Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir et il fallait partir. À cet instant la jeune fille se sentait comme Cendrillon après le bal.

Elle s'écarta puis se leva à regret, en jetant un regard déçu à la jeune fille blonde. Étrangement, celle-ci souriait. Était-elle contente de se quitter si vite ? C'était vexant...

_ Dis Hinata, ça te dirait de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? On pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble ! Je t'attendrais à la sortie du bahut, proposa la No Sabaku avec enthousiasme.

Automatiquement le moral d'Hinata remonta à son maximum. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage et elle acquiesça rapidement.

_ Oui, oui, oui, oui, ne cessa-t-elle de répéter très excitée en secouant ses poings avec vigueur.

Temari éclata de rire et se leva à son tour, marchant vers leur établissement et attrapant au passage le bras de sa cadette.

_ Contente que ça te fasse autant plaisir, pouffa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La brune avait l'air d'une gamine à qui l'on venait d'annoncer la venue du père Noël. C'était hilarant. La blonde conduisit son amie jusqu'à sa salle de classe, non sans avoir dû attendre de nombreuses minutes avant que celle-ci accepte de la lâcher. Trop mignonne, songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Au moment de partir elle vit Shikamaru qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard langoureux auquel il répondit. Pas besoin de mots, ou d'effusion de gestes amoureux, un simple regard suffisait largement pour lui faire comprendre que pendant son cours de philo elle n'écouterait pas les propos inintéressants du professeur.

Elle avait bien mieux à faire, comme imaginer ce qu'ils feraient lors de leur week-end quand elle irait chez lui. Les parents de son petit ami étaient absents et les jeunes gens comptaient bien en profiter. En plus le père de Temari partait souvent en voyage d'affaires et ses deux frères lui fichaient la paix.

Le cours passa très rapidement, Temari avait occupé ses deux heures à réfléchir à ses projets. Cet après-midi avec Hinata par exemple, c'était la première fois que la brune venait chez elle. D'après son emploi du temps, elle finissait à trois heures, parfait, leurs horaires correspondaient ! Kankuro avait cours jusqu'à 18h et Gaara avait du travail pour son club d'arts plastiques, une sculpture...

Excellent, excellent. Tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux ! La blonde alla se poster devant l'entrée du lycée et attendit quelques minutes que la jeune fille arrive. Elle n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps car la Hyûga déboulait tout essoufflée quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Tu, tu, tu m'as at, attendu, s'enquit-elle précipitamment le souffle court.

_ Non, s'amusa son aînée. Allez viens, on va prendre le bus.

La brune était excitée comme une puce, elle ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait jusqu'à ce que son amie appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt pour signifier qu'elles venaient d'atteindre leur destination. Une fois arrivées chez la No Sabaku, les filles posèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre de celle-ci. L'appartement était vide.

_ Il, il n'y a personne, demanda Hinata légèrement nerveuse.

_ Non, jamais à cette heure-là. Pourquoi, ça t'inquiète d'être seule dans une maison vide avec moi, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

La Hyûga secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les mains crispées sur sa jupe.

_ Ah euh, non, non, non. Tout va bien.

Trop craquante, pensa l'aînée. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur son lit et attendit de son invitée qu'elle se mette à l'aise à son tour. Mais la jeune fille brune semblait hésiter. Toujours aussi prude, Temari lui agrippa le bras et l'attira contre elle. Hinata se retrouva assise sur ses genoux et la blonde passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

_ Hé, hé, prise au piège, déclara-t-elle avec sadisme.

Tout de suite la Hyûga prit une teinte pivoine et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

_ Qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais Temari, interrogea-t-elle fébrile.

_ Rien, répondit-elle en souriant plus largement. Je profite de ta présence !

Et immédiatement elle vint loger sa tête dans la poitrine moelleuse et accueillante de sa cadette. Elle se frotta avec délice, c'était vraiment agréable. Quel dommage que tous ces vêtements viennent la gêner... Comment pouvaient bien être les seins d'Hinata ? Quelle forme, quelle texture une fois nus ? En se posant cette question, Temari eut l'envie de lui enlever ses fringues pour voir.

Doucement, elle partit du bas de sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends Temari, s'exclama affolée et surtout écarlate la propriétaire de la dite chemise.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas. Hinata tenta de s'échapper mais Temari la gardait contre elle. Progressivement, elle ouvrit jusqu'au dernier bouton dévoilant le soutien gorge rose tendre en soie de la brune. Se débarrassant de la chemise, elle passa les mains derrière son dos et ôta le vêtement sous le regard alarmé de la jeune fille assise sur elle.

_ Hm, pas mal du tout, constata-t-elle en promenant son regard le long des courbes.

_ Temari, arrêtes ! Lai, laisses-moi partir ! C'est atrocement gênant ce que tu fais, la repoussa la Hyûga en se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Pendant qu'Hinata lui tournait le dos, elle vint l'attraper par derrière et prit ses seins à pleine main. Ils étaient si gros qu'ils débordaient. Entre ses doigts, elle sentit les tétons de la vierge se durcirent.

_ Aaah, Te, Temari, non ! Arrêtes ça, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête, se moqua-t-elle en lui léchant l'oreille. Tu ne sens pas comme ton corps réagit quand je fais ça ?

Elle frotta son pouce contre son téton arrachant un gémissement à la brune. Hinata tourna brusquement la tête dans le but de confronter son regard plaintif à celui de Temari, mais celle-ci en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser presque malgré elle et pendant ce temps la blonde ne cessait de lui malaxer la poitrine.

Cette expérience totalement inédite était loin de lui déplaire. Elle contrôlait complètement la situation et cela lui procurait un plaisir incroyable. Hinata ne connaissait rien des véritables plaisirs charnels, et Temari eut envie de jouer au professeur avec elle. Hum, oui, cela l'excitait vraiment, même si elle ne pouvait pas complètement la dépuceler.

Le baiser fut rompu et la vierge haletait légèrement, ses joues rougies par la chaleur étrange qui commençait à lui parcourir le corps. Les mains de la blonde caressaient allègrement ses lobes de chair immaculés, pendant que sa langue glissait le long de la nuque fine.

_ Hinata, susurra-t-elle en la marquant de petits suçons, veux-tu que je t'apprenne ce qu'est le plaisir ?

La Hyûga avait à présent une respiration saccadée, ses yeux embués mêlant désir et crainte se fermèrent violemment. Elle agrippa ses mains aux poignets de Temari pour lui faire lâcher prise mais ne fit que se cramponner plus fort au final.

_ No, non Temari, je, nous sommes des filles, nous, nous ne pouvons pas...

Mais elle n'écoutait pas ses vaines lamentations, d'autres idées occupaient son esprit. Doucement, l'aînée ôta une main et la fit descendre en définissant du bout de ses doigts les côtes, puis les hanches, pour revenir le long du ventre. Ensuite, elle titilla le nombril faisant se crisper la jeune fille, avant de glisser, lentement, mais sûrement dans le tissu bleu marine de sa jupe de lycéenne. Subtilement elle effleura son bas-ventre, s'introduisant à l'intérieur de sa petite culotte en soie. Son pubis imberbe était chaud et doux, et la blonde ne résista pas à l'envie de la pénétrer délicatement.

Un doigt qui fit immédiatement crier Hinata dès lors qu'elle le sentit dans son intimité. Temari se délectait de ce liquide brûlant qui lui coula dessus lorsqu'elle entama un va-et-vient avec un deuxième doigt. Comme elle comprenait Shikamaru en cet instant... Savoir que cette substance fluide de plaisir lui était due augmentait sa propre jouissance.

_ Tu es complètement trempée ma chère Hinata, murmura-t-elle sensuellement en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de sa cadette. C'est vraiment moi qui te fais cet effet ?

_ Huuuh, Temari, non, ce... c'est mal... il ne faut pas, se plaignit-t-elle la voix troublée par le plaisir et les remords qu'elle ressentait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, alors que tu aimes tellement ce que je te fais...

La jeune fille blonde lui fit subir une pénétration si intense que la Hyûga en hurla de plaisir. Pendant qu'elle continuait, la No Sabaku en profita pour commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Seulement, avec une main c'était loin d'être facile, elle dût donc lâcher à regrets la brune avec l'intention cependant, de reprendre au plus vite ce qu'elle venait d'arrêter.

Temari saisit Hinata par les épaules et la poussa sur son lit avant de se mettre à cheval sur elle. Puis, elle en profita pour lui ôter sa jupe et pour finir, sa culotte. Sa cadette la fixait à la fois impatiente et terrorisée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas adorer...

_ Ce, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les émeraudes plongèrent dans les perles nacrées qui menaçaient de se noyer sous le flot de larmes. Alors doucement, l'aînée vint embrasser la jeune fille en lui murmurant de ne pas s'en faire, parce qu'elles étaient amies, et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple expérience.

Temari recommença à lui malaxer les seins pendant leur baiser. Puis, elle eut l'idée de se faire caresser leurs deux poitrines. Alors la blonde prit ses propres parties charnues dans ses mains et les frotta contre celles de la Hyûga. Celle-ci gémit faiblement, ne pouvant exprimer pleinement son plaisir puisque la bouche de la Sabaku No était collée à la sienne.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Temari vint lécher les seins de son amie avec une impatience non dissimulée. Elle lui mordait les tétons et suçait sa peau blanche en la marquant de nombreux suçons. Simultanément, elle en profita pour la pénétrer une seconde fois en introduisant directement deux doigts vifs et précis. La jeune fille se cambrait sous elle en poussant des râles de plaisir. Hinata scandait le nom de son aînée d'une voix haletante de jouissance en se cramponnant à elle.

_ Hinata, haleta la blonde en souriant, tu peux me lâcher une seconde, j'ai envie d'essayer un truc.

Timidement, la brune s'exécuta et Temari glissa progressivement le long de son corps jusqu'à s'arrêter, le visage au niveau de son intimité.

_ Qu, qu'est-ce que tu... Aaaaah, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en sentant la langue de son aînée qui parcourait ses lèvres intimes, jouant par la même occasion avec son clitoris.

La Sabaku No saisit sa cadette en dessous des cuisses fermement et s'abreuva de son jus de femme. Un goût bien étrange mais pas désagréable. Le liquide ruisselait dans sa bouche tant la jeune fille mouillait.

_ Temari ! TEMARI ! MON DIEU, TEMARI !! C'EST BON !!!

Les hurlements d'extase d'Hinata emplirent toute la pièce. Et environ deux heures plus tard, ils firent place à des soupirs de fatigue et de satisfaction. Les deux jeunes filles étaient allongées l'une sur l'autre, épuisées. Temari caressa tendrement la joue de la brune en lui souriant.

_ Alors, ta première fois avec une fille, c'était comment ?

Hinata ferma les yeux et soupira faiblement.

_ Je pense que j'ai été assez explicite, répondit-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_ Oui c'est vrai, concéda la blonde en riant. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment adoré ça. Si un jour, l'envie te prend surtout n'hésites pas à me le dire.

_ Peut-être, on verra, fit-elle mystérieusement avec un léger sourire.

Temari se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Hinata se laissa faire et participa à son baiser.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, l'avertit la Sabaku No en se détachant d'elle.

_ D'accord, moi je suis trop fatiguée, je pense que je vais dormir un peu, déclara la Hyûga en s'allongeant sur le côté.

En se levant, la blonde caressa lancinement le corps de sa cadette puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche bien brûlante en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait couché avec une fille. Et elle avait trouvé ça extraordinaire ! Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Shikamaru, cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait dominé sa partenaire.

Shikamaru répéta-t-elle dans son esprit. Pouvait-on considérer cela comme une trahison ? Non, elle et Hinata étaient simplement amies, et elles avaient voulu tenter une expérience, rien de plus. Bien sûr, la blonde avait très envie de recommencer, mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Il s'agissait simplement de relations physiques, néanmoins plus tendres que celles dont elle avait l'habitude.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Temari s'aperçut que l'écran de son portable clignotait. Elle s'approcha pour voir et découvrit un message de son petit ami. Apparemment ses parents avaient décalés leur week-end, et il lui proposait de se voir le soir même. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui dormait sur son lit. Bon, elle n'avait qu'à se rendre chez le brun pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas et revenir le plus vite possible comme ça, pas de problème !

Rapidement, la fille aux prunelles émeraude, s'habilla et après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormie, elle partit rejoindre son petit copain. Arrivée devant son appartement, elle sonna trois fois et au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru aux cheveux détachés et humides, portant une simple serviette autour des reins.

_ Hm, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite, fit-il impassible comme si le fait d'ouvrir à quelqu'un en étant à moitié nu ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

En le voyant dans cette tenue, Temari sentit brusquement une violente chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre. Finalement, sa décision de rentrer en quatrième vitesse chez elle, risquerait d'être plus dure à tenir qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. En effet, à peine fut-elle entrée dans l'habitation qu'elle se jeta sur le Nara pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il ferma promptement la porte pour entreprendre de la déshabiller sans en faire profiter les voisins.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent très vite dans leur plus simple appareil à se caresser contre la porte. Les baisers les ayant suffisamment excités, ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'en passer par les préliminaires, et le jeune homme prit possession de sa petite amie qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il tenait ses fesses à pleine main. Il se déhancha en elle en poussant des râles rauques de plaisir.

Là, Temari prit conscience d'une chose. Dominer pouvait être extrêmement jouissif, mais se faire prendre de la sorte, avec tant de connaissance de ses envies, était tout aussi merveilleux. Oui, Shikamaru savait exactement de quelle manière il fallait procéder pour la faire jouir. Elle espérait que son amie réussirait à trouver le garçon qui saurait la rendre heureuse autant qu'elle l'était en ce moment dans les bras de son brun.

Mais pour l'instant, Hinata dormait. Nue sur le lit de son aînée, elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. De ce fait, elle ignorait que l'un des frères de la Sabaku No venait de rentrer du lycée. Gaara remarqua les chaussures dans l'entrée, une paire n'appartenait pas à sa sœur. Sûrement une de ses amies. Il gagna tranquillement sa chambre et jeta son sac de cours sur son bureau avant d'aller s'affaler sur son lit.

Enfin le week-end ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être long une semaine de cours ! Le roux décida de prendre son carnet de croquis histoire de se détendre un peu en dessinant. Cependant, il ne le trouva nulle part. En soupirant, il en conclut que c'était forcément sa sœur qui avait dû le lui emprunter. Pourquoi refusait-elle donc de s'en acheter un au lieu de lui piquer le sien, s'exaspéra-t-il en se rendant à la chambre de la blonde.

Gaara ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et au moment où il voulut demander à sa sœur où est-ce qu'elle avait encore posé son carnet, son regard tomba sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait allongée sur le lit. Le garçon la reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait d'Hinata Hyûga, une amie très proche de Temari, mais surtout, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis un an désormais.

À force que la blonde lui en parle, il la connaissait par cœur, et était tombé sous le charme sans presque jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Mais là, de la voir nue devant lui, Gaara dû se pincer pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Elle avait des proportions parfaites, une poitrine généreuse, des hanches sveltes, des jambes fines. Et son visage endormi, lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

Comme hypnotisé le jeune homme approcha petit à petit du lit et vint s'accroupir devant elle afin de la contempler de plus près. Doucement, il caressa ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Il savourait ce moment unique et invraisemblable. Si improbable, qu'il eut envie de tenter encore une chose, sachant qu'il n'en aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion.

Gaara sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes seulement, mais quel délice... Douces et chaudes comme dans ses fantasmes. Mais à peine s'écarta-t-il que très lentement, les paupières de la Hyûga se soulevaient.

_ Temari, interrogea-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

Mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle pensait. En ouvrant totalement les yeux, Hinata découvrit un jeune homme roux, de son âge. Oh ! Ce devait être le fameux Gaara dont la Sabaku No lui avait tant parlé ! Malgré son look gothique, il était vraiment beau. Ah mais ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ?!

Le garçon s'en alla avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui dit simplement :

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, Kankuro ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il risque de faire s'il te voit comme ça.

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte, Hinata resta quelques secondes sans penser à rien puis les paroles de Gaara finirent par atteindre son cerveau. Trop tétanisée pour hurler, elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche et de remettre son uniforme. Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, bon sang !!! Il l'avait vu toute nue !!!

Que faire ?! Apparemment, il n'avait rien tenté, mais la situation était atrocement gênante ! KAMI-SAMA ! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon la voyait ainsi !!! Que faire, que faire, que faire ??? Et en plus Temari avait disparu ! La jeune fille était en proie à une crise de panique silencieuse.

Finalement, elle finit par trouver une solution. Il suffisait d'aller voir Gaara et de lui demander des explications avant de lui faire promettre de ne parler de ça à personne ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle se rendit devant la chambre du roux et frappa timidement à la porte.

_ Euh, bon, bonsoir, fit-elle complètement écarlate une fois qu'il lui eu ouvert. Je, je m'appelle Hinata, je, je suis une amie de Temari, et je, je, ahem, je voulais te po, poser des que, questions à propos de t, tout à l'heure qu, quand tu étais dans la chambre.

Il la fit entrer à l'intérieur de la sienne, et la Hyûga se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse. Surtout lorsqu'elle dû lui faire face.

_ Ex, excuses-moi d, de te de, demander ça m, mais, est-ce, est-ce que tu m'as, commença-t-elle d'une voix fébrile sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas profité de toi pendant ton sommeil, la rassura-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa question.

En entendant cela, la Hyûga fut soulagée, si elle avait néanmoins quelques doutes, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait du frère de Temari et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_ Ah, t, tant mieux, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Je, je m'excuses d'avoir eu d, des soupçons...

_ Attends, je n'ai pas profité de toi mais... je t'ai embrassé, avoua-t-il en plongeant ses turquoises dans ses perles nacrées.

_ Tu, quoi, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi penser. Embrasser... Elle avait reçu son premier baiser d'un garçon sans le savoir. Comment l'avait-il embrassé ? Quel effet cela pouvait-il bien produire ? Quel goût ? Autant de questions sans réponses. S'il l'avait fait une fois, il serait sans doute d'accord pour recommencer, non ? La jeune fille tenait absolument à savoir quel genre de sensation cela procurait.

_ Est-ce, est-ce que tu ac, accepterais de, de le refaire, demanda-t-elle le visage en feu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour des turquoises de s'exorbiter.

_ Pardon ?!

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui demander une chose pareille ?! Folle, elle était complètement folle !

_ Ah ! Euh, je, je, je, non ! Ou, oublis ça, oublis je... hmm...

Gaara venait de capturer très tendrement ses lèvres. Hinata ferma les yeux et s'approcha discrètement du jeune homme qui l'enlaça en posant une main sur sa taille et l'autre entourant ses épaules. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et se pressa contre lui. En s'agrippant à sa chemise, la brune toucha au travers du tissu, son torse plat mais moelleux.

Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'elle se collait à Temari et que leurs poitrines s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle serrait un oreiller contre elle. Néanmoins, ce contact nouveau ne lui déplaisait pas. Lorsque le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras vigoureux, la Hyûga se sentait en sécurité tandis qu'avec la blonde, c'était plutôt de la complicité.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait très long, le roux s'écarta, sans pour autant la lâcher, au contraire, il la serra un peu plus fort.

_ Ça va sans doute te paraître étrange de te demander ça seulement maintenant mais, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Il l'avait dit ! Ça y est, il l'avait dit !!!

_ T, tu, tu me demandes ça ju, juste parce qu'on s'est emb, embrassé ou...

Brusquement le garçon se recula légèrement de manière à regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Il la tint fermement par les épaules.

_ Non, je te demande ça parce que ça fait un an que je suis amoureux de toi Hinata.

Automatiquement son visage prit une teinte pivoine et elle baissa les yeux.

_ Mais je, je ne suis ja, jamais sor, sortie avec personne et je, je, j'ai couché avec ta sœur, avoua-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

Ah oui, cela expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait nue dans sa chambre...

_ Je m'en fiche, je t'aime et j'ai envie d'être avec toi, déclara-t-il avec conviction. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je me ferais une raison.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire bien entendu, mais il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer.

_ Tu, tu sais je, je ne te co, connais que d'après ce que Temari m'a dit de toi...

_ C'est pareil pour moi.

_ M, mais i, imagine que je ne sois pas aussi bien que ce que tu penses je...

_ Personne n'est parfait, je n'attends pas de toi que tu le sois, l'interrompit-il avec sérieux.

_ Et si, si jamais j'ai envie de, de coucher avec Temari, tu, tu penses que tu pourrais me pardonner, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Gaara essaya de ne pas imaginer la scène. Cela lui ferait mal, c'est certain, mais, s'il fallait l'accepter pour qu'elle puisse être à lui alors...

_ Oui, je m'y efforcerais, promit-il avec résignation.

Alors, tout doucement, la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement.

_ Ce, c'est un peu étrange comme façon de commencer une relation mais je, je veux bien essayer, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Si elle avait su ce jour-là en venant chez Temari qu'elle vivrait une chose pareille, Hinata n'y aurait jamais cru. Pour une fille de 17 ans, sans expérience, elle avait couché avec son aînée et embrassé le frère de celle-ci dans la même journée. La Hyûga en avait complètement oublié Naruto, il ne comptait plus, et de toute manière, elle ne le connaissait pas. Avec Gaara, elle sentait qu'elle parviendrait à trouver le bonheur.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_pousse un soupir de satisfaction_***** ouah, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour en venir à bout !

**Temari : ***_bave encore_***** si j'avais su qu'un jour je le ferais avec Hinata....

**Gaara : ***_jette un regard meurtrier à l'auteur_***** c'est quoi cette connerie ?! C'est moi qui suis sensé dépuceler Hinata pas ma soeur !

**Haruko : ***_tente de calmer son Gaara chéri d'amour avant qu'il ne la tue pour outrage au lemon_***** mais elle est encore vierge ! Il n'y a -presque- pas eu de pénétration !

**Gaara : ***_relit la scène_***** ah oui en effet. Mais c'est pas une raison ! Elle a osé toucher MA Hinata !!!

**Temari : ***_les mains sur les hanches_***** et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit ! Depuis que l'auteur aime le yuri et que Méli-chou (merci d'être ma plus grande fan mon cosplay te va à ravir !) l'a embrassé, le TemaHina s'est presque hissé au rang du GaaHina chez elle ! Ha ha ! Prend ça dans les dents !

**Gaara : ***_super choqué par ces révélations, résiste du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas se convertir en émo pendant que Sasuke le regarde avec convoitise_***** il n'empêche que comme tu l'as si bien précisé, "presque" ! Donc c'est toujours le GaaHina qu'elle préfère ! La preuve, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter dans un one shot sensé être exclusivement du TemaHina ! Temari 1 - Gaara 1 match nul !

**Haruko : ***_regarde le frère et la soeur se disputer et se demande si elle va faire finalement son threesome en GaaHinaTema genre éducation sexuelle de la petite Hinata_* bon ben c'est la fin ! Méli-chou, j'espère que Temari aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes pour ce premier lemon en yuri ! Et que le GaaHina de la fin ne t'aura pas trop énervé... --' Sinon je me tourne vers mes chers lecteurs et lectrices en priant pour que personne ne me jette de tomates !


End file.
